encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 24
Pagtutuos is the twenty-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 18, 2016. Summary Pako and Wantuk escape from Burak. They witness how Ybarro died, shot by an arrow (by Asval) and kicked off the cliff (by Hitano). Pagaspas encounters Agane but manages to get away. He learns from Pako and Wantuk that Ybarro had died. He then reported to the queen, who tells Alena the bad news. Cassiopea revives Ybarro, and sends him to Sapiro. In the ruins of Sapiro, Ybarro meets his father Armeo. Chapter 22 (continued) Pagaspas prays to the wind to lead him to Ybarro. Pako and Wantuk take on Burak, while Hitano and Ybarro face each other. Agane, leading two sky ships, sees Pagaspas and orders him killed, thinking that he was the spy of the diwatas. Burak strangle Pako and Wantuk with vines. Pagaspas was annoyed, for he had not expected combat. Pako throws his spear at Burak, but misses. Wantuk then throws his spear. It seemed to hit, but Burak turned invisible. At any rate, Pako and Wantuk got released from the vines. Agane's sky ships fire two blasts at Pagaspas, which both missed. In retaliation, he throws his boomerang at Agane's sky ships, doing much damage. While Ybarro and Hitano battle, Asval shoots him at the back with an arrow. Hitano nods to Asval, who nods back. Hitano then kicks Ybarro off the cliff, so he falls to the ocean. Pako and Wantuk witnessed Ybarro's fall. Pagaspas finally arrives and sees Pako and Wantuk. He inquires about Ybarro, for the wind had brought him there. Wantuk tells him that Ybarro had died; his body had fallen in the ocean. Pagaspas says he cannot fail the queen, and tries to look for Ybarro in the ocean. Alena sings beside three lambanas. Amihan says Alena's song was sad. Alena apologized, saying she would not have sung so if she knew Amihan would hear her. Amihan replied that she should be apologizing, because of the wrongs she had done her. Amihan promises that Alena would be happy again, but does not elaborate. Pirena watched them furtively. Asval tells Dagtum that he had slain Ybarro. When Dagtum asked why, Asval replies that there should only be one Sapiryan of royal blood. He was sure that Ybarro was Ybrahim, and will be an obstacle in his dreams of reviving Sapiro. Dagtum asks how Asval could be sure that Ybarro is dead, since they both have accelerated healing. Asval replied that he had done the same with Minea — poisoned arrow. Dagtum nods in approval. Pagaspas returns to Lireo empty-handed. He calls for the queen, who hurries to meet him. Pagaspas reports his failure, for Ybarro may have died. Pagaspas details what happened. Alira Naswen fetched Hitano, who was brought before Amihan, Aquil, Muros, Imaw, and other soldiers. Amihan angrily asks him why he fought and slew Ybarro. Hitano denies having murdered Ybarro, for it was done by someone he didn't know. Amihan said he was still at fault, for having acted without her knowledge. Hitano apologizes, only saying that it was for Alena, because he didn't want them to see each other again. Amihan says Hitano is forgetting his duties because of his heart. She orders Aquil to read Hitano's punishment — a fine of ten pieces of gold and a stern warning that if he ever fights against an ally or subject of Lireo again, he will be dismissed from his duties. Amihan sends him away. Alira Naswen tells Aquil that it was a great insult to have her fetch a diwata soldier like Hitano; it should have been done by Muros or Abog. Aquil says he did it intentionally, for Hitano had done a greater insult to the queen. Muros tells Alira Naswen it was just the way Aquil gets angry. At a training, Alena and Danaya throw their elemental projectiles at Pirena, which she successfully evades. She taunts them that they were not very good opponents, as she didn't even have to exert effort. They also evade her attack. Alena and Danaya combine their powers against Pirena, which she says should not be. It was still equally matched. Amihan tells them to stop. Amihan says it was good that Pirena and Danaya were there, because Alena needs them all. Amihan then tells Alena that she had received a report that Ybarro had been slain — he was shot by an arrow and then fell in the ocean. The sisters console her. Ybarro had been found by two sirenas. Cassiopea arrives and identifies Ybrahim, who is dead. She orders the sirenas to find her firewood. Amihan issues a charter that will grant the mandirigmas the lands they occupied. Pirena was the witness, while Aquil would be the one to deliver the charter. Pirena says Amihan's act was a reparation, for she had done them wrong. Pirena reveals her knowledge about Alena and Ybarro's parting, as well as the paternity of Amihan's daughter. Amihan demands to know who informed her, but Pirena did not say. Amihan was expecting the worst from Pirena. Cassiopea had seen that Ybrahim's destiny had not yet ended, and Encantadia still needed him. So she plucks the arrow from his back and pours her blood on his wound. When Amihan glances at Gurna, Pirena assures Amihan she could be trusted. Amihan explains everything, but Pirena says there is no need. Though Amihan was willing to tell Alena everything, Pirena counsels her to keep it a secret for the rest of their lives, so that Alena would be spared the pain. Amihan was touched by Pirena's seeming kindness. After giving him a drink, Ybarro finally wakes up. Cassiopea reveals that she is an immortal, whose blood has the power to revive. Cassiopea introduces herself as the Eye. She takes Ybarro's gold as payment for his second life. When he wonders how she knew his real name, she says nothing can be hidden from her, for she knows he is Ybrahim, son of King Armeo and his wife. She says he will revive the Kingdom of Sapiro, counselling him to return there to await his fate. Ybarro returned to Sapiro. Torches suddenly light up, so Ybarro takes out his club and challenges whoever is there to come out. The door that had opened during his previous visit opens again. Armeo emerges from it, introducing himself as Ybrahim's father. Ybarro embraces him. Trivia *This is the first episode to repeat a hashtag.